Chopper Chomper
Chopper Chomper is a mission assigned to the Big Daddy. Shell Location On land on the far right side of the map. How to Complete You must take down 15 Choppers in one game to complete this mission. This mission is probably Very Hard because the Helicopters are rare and very difficult to take down. Taking down 15 in a single life will probably be the hardest test, so far. Strategy Helicopters are very rare before obtaining 200 gold in a game and still rare after that. It is highly advised that a Jetpack is purchased for this mission. Otherwise the Big Daddy would have to rely on perfectly timed and executed breaches and perfectly timed jumps using the Giant Fans. The Jetpack can be obtained for free by completing 50 missions or purchased for 900 gems. Helicopters can be found hovering halfway between the height limit and the surface of the water across the entire length of the map. If you follow the line separating sky from space, you should be able to see any helicopters you pass. Combat Helicopters are not particularly powerful but can be very difficult to kill. They require 3 direct hits from the Big Daddy without getting out of range and resetting it, which can be difficult as they are high in the air. Falling from that height can cause the Big Daddy to dive deep enough to reset the Helicopter. Additionally, the Helicopters will attempt to prevent direct attacks from the bottom by dropping Depth Charges. The Big Daddy can eat the Depth Charges without taking damage but doing so will interrupt his jump, often preventing him from reaching the Helicopter. Finally, hitting the rear or top of the Helicopter will cause the Big Daddy to take Minced Meat damage from the rotary blades. The damage is fairly minimal but can cause loss of control for a moment, again, resulting in the Big Daddy falling away from the Helicopter and resetting it. A Big Daddy can kill a Helicopter with relative ease if it gets below its cockpit and uses the Jetpack to continuously collide with it. Finding Helicopters The most common methods for finding Helicopters are to either use the Giant Fans or to simply fly everywhere while searching but both become impractical, the longer the game goes on, as being out of the water for that long, will result in death and finding 15 Helicopters could be the most time consuming mission, so far. The best method is to swim along the surface of the water and listen for them. Once a helicopter is killed, make a note of its location, as another will not appear in that location for 3 minutes. Using items that help keep the Big Daddy airborne are highly recommended. Possible options are items that increase Stamina such as the Little Daddy or Oceana Baby, items that increase Boost such as the Zephyr Baby or Firework, or using the Astronaut Baby to decrease gravity. Reward Upon completion you will receive 4,250 coins. Category:Mission Category:Big Daddy Missions